Tea & Muffins
by Onyx Eyes
Summary: What does Sabertooth do in his spare time, I wonder? …On second thought, I don’t think I want to know…


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but I'll have you know that I own all food in this fanfic. *sniffs haughtily* Made them myself, I did. Hehe ^_^  
  
A/N: I know I said that I refused to make Sabertooth stupid in my last fanfic, but I got bored. I just feel like making fun of a tough character ((well, last time I made fun of someone -Auron from FFX- I got flamed, lol)). It's just so hard to resist if you're a bored fanfic writer who is forbidden soda and needs a break from serious writing. Besides, the promised sequel to I Will Be Waiting is coming up, and I need one last chance to squander Sabertooth's character. So if you're in the mood for some Sabertooth haha's, then read on! If you're not, then go away *makes shooing motions*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sabertooth slipped on his flower printed oven mitt and took out the cookie pan from the oven. Humming a soft tune to himself, he placed the chocolate chip cookies on the plate and grinned when he saw that they had baked nicely.  
'Just like Mother's,' he thought happily.  
He put the tray aside and brushed cookie crumbs from his frilled pink apron. He was expecting company for tea in a little while, and he couldn't be seen looking messy. Mother had taught him to look his best for visitors, and he'd taken that piece of advice to heart. She'd always been his mentor even after her death. He wiped at a sudden tear that fell from his eye. He was always a mama's boy, and he missed his mother dearly. Sniffling a little, he forced himself to stiffen up. No use in thinking about the past. He still loved his mother, but he'd moved on.  
The teakettle whistled loudly, startling him. He brought a large hand to his pink clad chest. "Oh, dear. I'm so jumpy lately."  
He hurried over to it and took it off the stove just as the oven rang again, this time signaling the finished muffins. Mumbling, he put down the kettle and went for the muffins. They had perfect golden crusts and emitted a pleasant homey aroma. He felt rather pleased with himself as he set each muffin on the cooling tray.  
'Mother would have been so proud.'  
He then prepared green tea with an extra dash of sugar in Grandmother's expensive German teapot. He poured tea into two china cups that were sitting on top of saucers and, balancing them on a tray, went into the living room to set them on the mahogany table. When he returned to the kitchen, he found that the cookies were cooled. He arranged them on the plate in an elegant way and did the same with the muffins. Just as he put them next to the tray on the table, the doorbell rang.  
"And that would be my visitor," he said to himself as he made his way to the front door without bothering to remove his apron.  
He opened the door and found Logan standing there, looking anxious and perturbed.  
"Lemme in before someone sees me," he muttered and stepped in.  
"Don't be silly, Logan. This cottage is in the middle of the woods. No one would come here," Sabertooth told him as he shut the door.  
"Can't take any chances. Someone might have followed me," Logan said and removed his coat.  
"Well, do come and have tea with me," Sabertooth invited as he took the other man's coat and hung it. "I just made it."  
"Thanks, I will." Logan went over to the table and flopped down on the peach satin couch. He reached for a teacup and, pinky raised delicately, took a sip. "It's gotten better."  
"Why, thank you, Logan," Sabertooth beamed and joined him on the other side. "I'm sure my mother would have been proud of me."  
Logan's eyebrow rose over his teacup. "Actually, I think she would have been ashamed if she knew that her son was dressed in a girly pink apron, baking muffins and having tea parties every weekend."  
Sabertooth just laughed at that. "Please, stop teasing me. Cookie?"  
"Yeah." Logan reached for a cookie and bit into it. "Hm. Tastes like a cookie my grandma would bake."  
"Yes, I worked to perfect the recipe. What do you think?"  
Logan grunted but reluctantly admitted, "Best cookie I've ever tasted."  
Sabertooth grinned widely. "Now you must taste one of my muffins. Go on."  
Logan frowned but accepted one. "Best muffin I've ever tasted, too," he said as soon as he took his first bite. "How do you do it?"  
"I learned from my mother, and when I don't have any dirty work to do for Magneto, I practice my baking skills."  
The other man sighed, deeply bothered. "Creed, did you ever wonder why you've never met another man who enjoys baking?"  
"Yes, I've often wondered about that. I believe that more men should try it. It's a wonderful hobby."  
"Well, I'll just be blunt with you. Baking and having tea parties is...more of a woman's thing."  
"So?"  
Logan was at a loss for words. What did he have to do to convince Creed that dressing in pink and spending most of his time in the kitchen wasn't very normal for a man?  
"Besides, no one else knows. And you come here every time I invite you," Sabertooth pointed out.  
Logan took another sip of tea, trying to hide his blush behind the teacup. "Well...er, I'm just here for the food."  
"You see? You like my food. And so do other people."  
Logan nearly choked on his tea. "Other people have eaten your food?"  
"Yes. But they don't know I make it, of course."  
"Oh, okay." Logan visibly relaxed.  
"Although I've considered telling them..."  
"NO," Logan said forcefully. "Eh...that is, they might find out about me being here and-"  
"No need to be ashamed, Logan. It takes a real man to enjoy another man's cooking."  
"I guess," he muttered.  
Sabertooth helped himself to another cookie. "I've been thinking. Why is it that we always end up fighting each other in public?"  
"To make everyone think we're still enemies. That way, it'll be harder for them to figure out that I spend many weekends sipping tea and munching on sweets with you."  
Sabertooth nodded and they sat eating in silence for a little while. Birds chirped cheerfully outside and sunlight peeked in through the light orange curtains. It was a pleasant cottage that Sabertooth lived in, hidden away in the deepest part of the forest.  
"Well I gotta go," Logan said and set his teacup back on the saucer. "Thanks for having me, Creed."  
"Anytime, Logan. Next weekend?"  
"I have to put the kids through my training course."  
"How about the weekend after?"  
"We'll see. Later."  
Sabertooth followed Logan to the door and handed him his coat. "Drive safely."  
Logan grunted a, "Yeah," and left.  
Sabertooth turned back to the table and realized that there were still quite a number of cookies and muffins. "Now what am I to do with all that?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Sabertooth's got goodies again," Remy called to other Acolytes as their big hairy team member approached with a box of muffins and cookies.  
"Yeah, yeah. Here," Sabertooth growled and shoved the box in the Cajun's arms.  
"Thank you, mon ami," he said and opened the box. John and Piotr immediately came over to grab their share.  
Saberooth watched as the Acolytes quickly consumed his baked goods.  
"So tell me again, mate," John said to him around a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie. "Where do you get these sweets every weekend?"  
"From some baker girl named Onyx Eyes," Sabertooth replied gruffly and turned away to hide his smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I got it out of my system, hehe ((BTW, it's a one shot fic)). The food was made by me, I tell you! And just in case you were wondering, Logan and Sabertooth weren't supposed to be gay in here...lol. 


End file.
